Jump (Van Halen song)
}} | studio = | venue = | genre = }} | length = 4:02 | label = Warner Bros. | writer = | producer = Ted Templeman | prev_title = Secrets | prev_year = 1982 | next_title = I'll Wait | next_year = 1984 | misc = }} "Jump" is a song by American hard rock band Van Halen. It was released in December 1983 as the lead single from their album 1984. It is Van Halen's most successful single to date, reaching number 1 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100.Whitburn, Joel. The Billboard Book of Top 40 Hits, 6th ed, Billboard Publications, Inc. 1996. The song differs from earlier Van Halen songs in that it is driven by a keyboard line (played on an Oberheim OB-X), although the song does contain a guitar solo, which was spliced together from multiple takes. David Lee Roth dedicated the song to martial artist Benny Urquidez, of whom he was a student. Writing and composition The synth line was written around 1981 by Eddie Van Halen but it was refused by the other members of the band. In 1983, producer Ted Templeman asked Roth to take a listen to the unused song idea. Riding around in the back of his 1951 Mercury, with band roadie Larry Hostler driving, Roth listened repeatedly to the song. To come up with a lyric for it, he remembered seeing a television news report the night before about a man who was threatening to commit suicide by jumping off a high building. Roth thought that one of the onlookers of such a scene would probably shout "go ahead and jump". Roth bounced this suggestion off Hostler who agreed it was good. Instead of being about a threatened suicide, the words were written as an invitation to love. Roth later told ''Musician'' magazine that Hostler was "probably the most responsible for how it came out." Ted Templeman recalls that "'Jump' was recorded at Eddie Van Halen's studio. "Engineer Donn Landee and Ed put the track down alone in the middle of the night. We recut it once in one take for sonic reasons. Dave wrote the lyrics that afternoon in the backseat of his Mercury convertible. We finished all vocals that afternoon and mixed it that evening."Van Halen: A visual history: 1978-1984, Neil Zlozower, 2008 Live performances of "Jump" were preceded by Eddie's synthesizer solo "1984". During the reunion tour with Roth, the two songs were used for the band's encore. Roth often waved a large red flag during the synth section while the stage was still coated in dark cover lights. According to Daryl Hall of Hall & Oates, "Eddie Van Halen told me that he copied the synth part from 'Kiss on My List' and used it in ‘Jump.’ I don't have a problem with that at all.""Classic Tracks: Hall & Oates "I Can't Go For That (No Can Do)" ". mixonline.com, 2006. Music video The music video for "Jump" was directed by David Lee Roth. It is a straightforward performance clip, much like many of the hard rock videos of the time. It was nominated for three MTV Video Music Awards, and won "Best Stage Performance" for the video. Sporting anthem It is played before the start of each home game of Olympique de Marseille and Brøndby IF. As part of the goal celebrations it is also played every time A.C. Milan scores a goal at their home ground, San Siro. The original Winnipeg Jets of the National Hockey League played "Jump" on the arena PA system as the team came onto the ice. They used the song until the team's departure for Phoenix after the 1995–96 season. On the team's return in 2011, public outcry for use of the song initially was ignored, as the team's management company True North Sports and Entertainment wished to create a break with the past, considering the previous Jets a different organization from the new Jets (the former Atlanta Thrashers). However, in 2016 True North resumed the use of "Jump", this time as the team's goal song whenever the Jets score a goal at Bell MTS Place. "Jump" was the theme song for the introduction of Chicago Cubs broadcasts on WGN-TV in 1984 and 1985. Reception "Jump" was ranked number 15 on VH1's 100 Greatest Songs of the 1980s. The song was listed by The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum as one of the "500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll.""500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll ." The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum, 2007. Personnel *David Lee Roth – lead vocals *Eddie Van Halen – guitar, synthesizer, backing vocals *Alex Van Halen – drums *Michael Anthony – bass, backing vocals Charts and certifications Weekly charts Year-end charts All-time charts Certifications Covers *This song was covered by Aztec Camera in the B-side of their "All I Need Is Everything" single. Chilvers, C.J. The Van Halen Encyclopedia (Paperback), p. 156 (2001) See also *[[List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984|List of Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles of 1984]] References External links * Songfacts entry * Category:1983 singles Category:Van Halen songs Category:Billboard Hot 100 number-one singles Category:Billboard Mainstream Rock number-one singles Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Songs about suicide Category:Songs written by Eddie Van Halen Category:Songs written by Alex Van Halen Category:Songs written by Michael Anthony (musician) Category:Songs written by David Lee Roth Category:Song recordings produced by Ted Templeman Category:1983 songs Category:Synth rock songs Category:Warner Records singles